Magick
Magick is the broad term for anything that would be classified as having any sort of spiritual energy. Harnessing that energy and giving it physical form gives rise to what most people consider to be "Magick". Different schools of thought for channeling this energy have emerged, and have such been classified in different "Art" forms. However, Magick does not only consist of Art users giving their spiritual energy physical form, but also can be imbued into certain objects. These objects are known as magicked items. The school of magick has grown exponentially over time and now is extremely commonplace in the world. Schools of Arts Many schools have developed and so the masters of their own schools strive to recruit new wards and attempt to ever expand the scope of their school. Black Arts Black arts focus on the aspect of dealing straight damage and death to those it is cast upon. Usually the spiritual energy of ones person is mixed with the elemental energy of the nature that surrounds them and will materialize in the form of one element of nature. Six elements exist naturally in the world: Of these six elements, the left column is regarded as the base element, and the right column is regarded as the secondary element. The elements exist in a natural cycle of progression that keeps the natural world in balance. When someone is born, they naturally tend to favor a primary and a secondary element. Usually only one of these six Natural Elements are considered one's imbued element. Black magick draws upon these elements and unleashes their fury upon an adversary. In addition to the Natural Elements, advanced Black Arts focus upon one's Heart Element to draw power as well, though this is decidedly more difficult practice to master. White Arts White arts focus on mending wounds and curing plauges that affect the body. Little to no offensive abilities are available within this school, but very potent healing magicks are. The spiritual energy of the caster is mixed with the energy of the target when this arts are used. If the bond is good, the healing will go off without a hitch. However when the mix of energies is bad, then little to no healing will come about. White Arts can be seen as the complement to Arcane Arts. White Arts contain the inherent ability to neutralize or even prevent against Arcane Arts, even those cast from a proficient Arcane Arts user. White Arts may often be overlooked, but the best medics that exist within the world draw upon this school of magick. Battle Arts Battle Arts are drawn from ones own spiritual energy mixed with their sense of courage and can draw upon the Heart Element of the caster. Often these skills are very useful in battle, and not really in any other sort of situation. Any Art that doesn't naturally fall into one of the Colored Art practices are often lumped into being Battle Arts. Battle Arts are looked down upon by those who practice magick as being brutish and not incorporating any skill or flair. As such the main users of Battle Arts tend to be those like Knights and Warriors, and not many Mages. However there has been a bit of a push into validating Battle Arts as a legitimate Artform in the same vein as Black or White Arts. Battle Arts are currently seeing the biggest sense of advancement, while the Colored Arts have been more or less stagnant for a long period of time. Unleash Arts Magickal properties can become imbued into a weapon and can allow the casting of magicks when the blade is swung in the heat of battle. This is considered the weapon "Unleashing" magicks that are either inherent or have been placed inside of the item by a Synther. This school of magick is literally limitless in its scope. Different Art Masters have been developing different ways to tweak and alter arts. As the weapon has no spiritual energy to interfere with the magicks imparted into it, the magick is more of a pure form than any of those cast. However the trade off is that the spiritual energy an Art User incorporates into the spell being cast increases the effectiveness of said spell. As a result, even though Unleash Arts are very varied and intricate, they rarely tend to pack the punch of an Art cast by a User. Category:The World